


The Betrayal

by CMBM_UIRABA (TerminallyCapricious)



Series: Partners [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, GTA AU, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/CMBM_UIRABA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Michael met Geoff, everyone else, and how he joined the Fake AH Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even mean for there to be Burnie/Michael... kinda just happened. (Burnie really gets around in this AU, doesn't he?)

Michael kicked his feet up on the large wooden desk as he sat in the overly air-conditioned police office, waiting for the man who owns it to return. Said man shuffled past him and gave a frustrated snort, pushing his feet down.

"You cheeky little shit." Burnie's fond voice was only discouraged by an eye roll when Michael propped his feet right back up on the desk.

"Damn right I'm a cheeky little shit, boss man." Michael raised an eyebrow. "It's why you love me, right?" 

"Ha, nope." Burnie snorted again, sorting through the papers in his desk drawer. "You just give real good head."

"Mmm, speaking of..." Michael winks exaggeratedly and moves to slip under Burnie's desk.

"Well, I was going to give you a new assignment, but if you really insist." The older man's voice fell to a growl as Michael's firm hands stroked over his jean-clad thighs. "I mean, it's pretty long-term, so I'd better enjoy you while I can."

"A long-term assignment?" Michael looked up at Burnie, a confused tone in his voice as he nosed at the insistent bulge beneath the fly. "I'm an assassin, what possible good could I do if I'm not shooting someone right in the head?"

"We want you to- _mmm_ _."_  Burnie cut off, enjoying the way Michael palmed him through his jeans as he worked the fly and his boxers down. "We want you to uhh, infiltrate this gang..." Burnie let out an aroused huff as the redhead took the leaking head into his mouth, tonguing enthusiastically while his eyes watched Burnie attentively. "You're the person they'd be most likely to trust, they seem like a big group of-  _fuck-_ of losers."

"And just what does that mean, boss?" Michael pulled off with a smirk, much to Burnie's discontent. "You trying to say I'm a loser?"

"Only if you don't get that fucking mouth back to business." Came the growled reply. His hand came to rest in the dense, auburn curls as he guided Michael back to his dick. "Ohh, fuck yeah, it's gonna be hard to say goodbye to those nice, cocksucking lips..."

Michael could only moan and rub himself through his pants, groaning as the sensitive skin rasped against the rough material. The officer bit his lip and watched Michael take the rest of him into his throat, the redhead's plump lips rubbing warmly against the base of his cock and every groan vibrating deliciously through his cock.

 _"Fuck,_ Michael... Gonna cum." Burnie fought the urge to throw his head back, opting instead to watch Michael's slick mouth drag along his cock as he filled the young man's mouth with his seed. The older man tucked himself away and patted his lap, gesturing for Michael to perch up on it.

Michael was all too happy to sit across his lap, draping his legs over the side of the chair and nuzzling into Burnie's flushed neck, biting and kissing at the warmed skin with an affectionate hum. 

Burnie's hand came to tug Michael's fly, tilting his head to allow the redhead better access. He focused his attention on Michael's cock, stroking the absolutely _tasty_ flesh until it tinged a desperate red along the length, clashing with the beautiful pale of the man's soft stomach.

Michael's enthusiasm was always difficult to ignore; the way his smooth lips pressed nearly-adoring kisses to every inch of flesh. It brought their relationship to the front of Burnie's mind every time, how much he didn't want them to be romantically involved, yet how affectionate Michael could get every time. He knew the younger man was fond of nice touches, and Burnie wasn't too comfortable giving them to him; it just made him feel cruel.

The redhead was bucking under his touch, letting out the softest, neediest moans and the skin underneath his palm started to twinge with each rough tug.

"G-God, Burnie, I'm... I'm gonna cum..." Michael stuttered out, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clenched into Burnie's nicely ironed shirt.

"What did you call me, you little slut?" Burnie growled into the redhead's ear; this kind of dirty talk, he could do.

 _"Oh... B-Boss!"_  Michael moaned, his release shooting hard over Burnie's hand. The first thing Michael did after catching his breath was bring the older man's hand up to his mouth and lick the cooling cum off his fingers.

"Mmm, good boy." Burnie placed his now clean hand on the man's leg. "So did you want a proper runthrough now?"

"Well, I mean, I could suck you off again, but work is probably important, right?" Michael snickered, rubbing his hand up and down the officer's muscular chest.

"Well, yeah, probably..." Burnie rolled his eyes but continued smiling anyway. "I've got a huge stack of mission debriefing papers with your name on them.

~

Michael hadn't thought it would be so easy. He certainly hadn't thought that Geoff would be the one to approach him. Maybe Burnie was right about fitting in well... that, or they talked him up for anybody looking to hire a close-range aggressor. He sat down in the comfortable wooden chair in the back corner of the small, downtown cafe, across from the man who had contacted him an hour ago. 

Geoffrey Ramsey. Ring leader of the famous, though disbanded, Cockbite gang. Michael recalls that the group had split up a few months ago when their youngest member, Kerry... something, had bit the bullet in the middle of a robbery. 

Michael wasn't a fucking narc- he wasn't running with the police because he wanted justice, or safety for civilians or anything, they just paid well and they kept his name out of the books- so he had an appreciation for the Cockbite gang in their glory days; they'd certainly pulled off some fantastic shit. He'd also read the case file Burnie had handed him; he was aware that Geoff was out looking to form a new gang, and Michael was to get in, get information, gain their trust and then call the cops in to kill/arrest them.

All that was left now was to actually get in. Michael definitely knew how to do that, though; he's just gotta play hard to get, act like someone who doesn't need this job to further police investigation. Act like himself a few months ago, before the LSPD picked him up.

 _'Certainly won't be hard...'_ Michael thought to himself, leaning back into his chair and eyeing the man across from him.  _'This guy looks more like a dad than a criminal.'_

"I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind." Geoff started, looking just as relaxed as Michael was, although the older man had a calm smile on his lips, where Michael was stoic. "Got you a mocha. Figured a cute kid like you would go for the sweeter stuff."

Michael's face fell into a frown, but he didn't say anything. Geoff might have been right, but so what if Michael thought that unsweetened coffee tasted like ass? 

Geoff nodded to the waitress as she gently placed the small mugs on the table, giving her a warm smile that raised his mustache and just made him look more like a dad. "So you can probably guess why I called you." Geoff began, his eyes trained on his own tattooed hand, running along the side of his coffee mug. "I don't mean to toot my own horn, but there aren't a lot of people in our line of business who don't know me... and who don't know I lost my gang a while back."

Michael offered nothing more than a nod, lifting the sweet-smelling drink up to his mouth, and Geoff continued. "So I'm looking to form a new gang. You know, I used to hear about you on the news all the time, they always made you sound so dangerous." The older man mused, pausing to take a sip. "Haven't heard about you publicly for a while now, I guess you must just be better at keeping your head down."

"Not so much keeping my head down, I've just gotten better at outrunning the cops, I guess." Michael finally contributed with a snort, though there was no smile on his face.

"Hah, I guess so..." Geoff wondered how to continue. "I've been feeling people out for a while now, and you're one of the only guys who didn't come with a massive downside, so I wanna propose that you join me."

Michael pondered this for a moment. "Who else have you got in this little gang of yours?"

"I've got two guys who're in, and two more to talk to after you... if they don't kill me, that is."

"That dangerous, huh? And you're still trying to get them?"

"Oh, absolutely." Geoff paused, regarding Michael with the interested eyes of a crafty employer. "I've got Jack Pattillo and Gavin Free at the moment-"

"Hold the fuck up." Michael interrupted. "Jack Pattillo, the name rings a bell, whatever, who cares.  _Gavin fucking Free, though?"_  Michael asked, incredulous. "The guy who got away with killing the vice-president and then got caught _robbing a fucking clothes store?"  
_

Geoff flinched a little, but could only laugh. "He's a lot more competent when he's not working alone... and high."

Michael was barely convinced. "And who're these other guys, the ones that might kill you?"

"Well, one of them is Ryan Haywood-"

 _"Ryan fucking Haywood?"_ Michael interrupted again, even more shocked. "Jesus, you have a shitty fucking taste in employees, don't you?"

"You know as well as I do just how capable Haywood is," Geoff offered. "Even if he may be a sociopath. And besides, his new partner is rumored to have calmed him down a whole lot."

"Since when does Haywood have a partner?" The younger man was confused, even the police had nothing on a supposed partner- and Michael knows! How ever many times he'd looked into the police system for details on targets, and then just kept reading on other people.

"Exactly." Geoff said, as though it was obvious. "This guy is obviously really fucking good at staying hidden, which you can't really say no to, in a group as big as ours; he could really come in handy."

Michael stared down at the dregs in his coffee mug, pretending to take his time to deliberate over the offer, though he knew he'd have to take it for his case.

"Well," He said, standing to leave. "Count me in."

~

Michael's phone buzzed in his pocket as he sat at the table of their 'hideout', making easy conversation with Ray and Ryan, the mysterious _'partners'._

**From Boss Man Burns:**

**Got anything for me?**

Michael looked up at the two men by him, wary of any suspicion they may have; though he was calmed by their continuation of their dumb talk about sodas.

**To Boss Man Burns:**

**He's hired Gavin Free, Jack Pattillo, Ray Narvaez Jr., and Ryan Haywood.**

The redhead felt no regret selling out these idiots. He feels the slightest fondness for them, but only as much as he imagines butchers would feel for cows that they raise, certainly not enough to make him pause in his 'betrayal'.

**From Boss Man Burns:**

**Holy shit, Ray? I knew he'd go bad. I stole his boyfriend once, fun story.**

Michael just huffed a laugh through his nose and put his phone away, tuning back into the conversation between Ray and Ryan.

"-and then the part where those giant sandworms come out of the mountain!" Ray finishes with a grand hand gesture, like something was exploding.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Michael asks, obviously confused.

"Oh, dude, the new Hobbit movie, 10/10, would see again." Ray leans back on his chair.

"Huh, I haven't seen that one yet."

"Oh, dude, did someone say movie field trip with dangerous criminals?" Ray's eyes were full of excitement as he stood, dragging Ryan with him. "Let's go see if any of the others are in, yeah?"

 

In the end, only Geoff was actually willing to go with them, Jack and Gavin staying behind to pour themselves over some dumb code language Gavin's been trying to learn.

The four of them stood patiently in the ticket queue, Michael listened attentively to Geoff's story while Ray and Ryan stood in a small, muttered conversation.

"-and then we were clever enough to put the fucking lid on..." Geoff rubs a hand over his face, his smile making his jaw ache. "And the whole thing blew fucking sky high! Paint on the roof and everything!"

Michael's laugh was genuine when he joined along along with the older man, loud enough to draw strange looks from the other people in the line and pull Ray and Ryan out of their smaller discussion.

"Oh my god..." Michael forced out between wheezes. "God, what did she do after that?"

"Well, fucking Griffon, she laughed at us and called us all kinds of dumb names... and then kicked the shit out of us."The pair of them were barely able to calm down long enough to buy their tickets.

~

Geoff Ramsey has been watching that firm, perky ass walk ahead of him all evening. He'd feel bad about lusting after his employee, if this sort of thing didn't happen all the time in their industry. Geoff supposed people just wanted to enjoy each other before they were arrested... or killed.

But that certainly wasn't a path he wanted to go down, and he shook himself out of it when the shorter man slowed down to walk beside him, his curls bobbing very lightly in time with his energetic steps and animated talking.  _'Geez...'_ Geoff mused in his mind,  _'That kid sure does have some pretty lips. Some pretty freckles too... Snap the fuck out of it, Geoff, you just met this fucking kid, take it slow.'_

"-can you even fucking believe it?" Michael finished and Geoff realised, belatedly, that he had ought to be paying attention to the boy's words, rather than the soft pink lips that delivered them.

"Not fucking even, man, holy shit." Saved by the Ray; thank fuck  _someone_ was paying attention. The smirk Ryan shot him as they walked into the dark cinema conveyed pretty clearly that he'd caught Geoff's staring.

The rest of the movie was spent in a certain kind of internalised state of tension that Geoff hasn't felt since he first took a girl to the movies when he was 13; his arm sat nonchalantly against the armrest between Michael and himself, getting his hopes up for some dumb hand-holding, or some other small show of affection that he was far too old to get worked up over.

~

Michael was all too aware that he had to get in close with these guys, make them his friends. They tended to get along pretty easily anyway, having so much in common, like the extensive knowledge of all the weak spots in LSPD, or the heist stories they could compare, and hell, they were all into video games too. But despite all that, Michael wasn't sure it was enough; maybe he should just get in really good with one of them. That Gavin guy seems pretty trusting. And maybe even pretty fun...

"Hey, Gav, how's it going?" Michael sat on the long couch beside the man in question, watching as he placed the bricks to an unimpressive-looking house in Minecraft.

"Going pretty good, Michael." The pronunciation of his name suffered a little because of the accent, but Gavin continued, unhindered. "Wanna help me build?"

"Yeah, sounds good, man." He grabs a spare controller and watches as Gavin creates a new world for the two of them to play with.

"So, Michael..." Gavin's voice drops to a conspiratory whisper. "What do you think the deal with Ray and Ryan is?"

Michael just snorts, he didn't know why he assumed Gavin would be asking something serious. "Well, they're partners, right?"

"Well, yeah but what does that  _mean?"_ Gavin rolls his eyes. "Are they banging? Or do they just work together?"

"Actually yeah, come to think of it, Ray did avoid the question when I asked him earlier..." Michael could easily play along, putting extra enthusiasm into his voice to excite Gavin about the matter further. "I'd put money on them not banging, though. I'd think they're too close to be... involved. I mean, in this kind of work, it's just setting yourself up for heartbreak, right?"

"Wow, Michael, bloody lighten up..." Gavin snorted a little, though the relaxed look on Michael's face apparently told him that it wasn't too sensitive of an issue. And rightfully so; Michael didn't tend to form connections much deeper than a surface friendship. He got laid sometimes and he got paid all the time, what more could he need?

"Michael, could I talk with you for a second?" Geoff steps into the living room and stands patiently.

"Sure thing, man; carry on in my place, Gav, I believe in you." Michael got a snort out of Gavin as he stood to follow Geoff through the large wooden door into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind them, Geoff turned to face him, stepping a little into the younger man's personal space. Michael's mind ran with ways to get out of the situation since Geoff was obviously about to beat him up for working with the police.

"Michael, I don't..." Geoff trailed off uneasily, making Michael's frantic internal thinking slow down a little in confusion. "I don't really know how to say what I'm trying to say, but..."

Michael prepared for the punch that never hit him. Instead, he felt a pair of chapped lips pressed lightly, hesitantly along his own. He felt the tension coil out of his spine as he became less convinced that Geoff was going to attack. Geoff began to pull back and Michael realised with a start that he hadn't been kissing back.

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Michael's mind berated him as he reached forwards to hold Geoff's shoulders close, keeping them together. _'This is your way in, idiot!'_

Michael can't deny that the old man kisses nicely, certainly nicer than Burnie. Maybe he's just a sucker for affection, maybe he's been starved of it too long, but he can feel his heart rise in his throat at the level of gentle care that Geoff's lips lavish upon his own.

The redhead's lips parted, allowing him to drag a cheeky tongue across Geoff's to gain access to his warm mouth. Their kisses intensified as they stood awkwardly in the middle of their kitchen like teenagers. Michael's tongue was eager to please as he dragged it along beside Geoff's tongue, and flicked it against the inside of the older man's teeth. 

He felt heavy hands come to sit on his soft waist and he took a second to guide them lower to cup his ass through his jeans before Michael threw his own arms around Geoff's neck to tangle in the dark hair. 

Michael stuttered out a short moan when Geoff's hands buried themselves into Michael's back pockets and gave a testing squeeze. The movement brought the pair closer together, the crotches aligning easily an the beginnings of tented denim rasped together.

The redhead broke the kiss and gave Geoff a hot look, breathing a little faster, puffing for a second against the older man's lips before he resituated himself, mouthing the crook of Geoff's pale, tattooed neck with gusto, his smaller body never ceasing to writhe and grind against Geoff's.

Michael licked his already wet lips and met Geoff's hazed eyes, "How about we take this to somewhere more... private?" The words were practically a purr, a tone that Michael had known to break stronger men than Geoff.

"Shit, ok," Geoff so eloquently stated. "Uhh, my room is just down the hall." The older man led the way as best he could with a distracting redhead rubbing his arms through his shirt, admiring his figure, and noting how much he'll enjoy getting Geoff's clothes off.

He proved how right he was as he managed to get all the older man's shirt buttons undone, the loosened fabric pushed to the side and on the ground by the time they were outside his bedroom door. Michael offered only a pleased hum as he ran an open palm up and down the pale, warm, bare flesh.

Geoff was having enough trouble as it was, getting them into his room, and it certainly wasn't helping the way Michael ran his soft hands along him, letting the younger man's fingers follow trails of dark body hair or ink.

The door had barely shut behind them when Michael pulled his shirt over his head and they came back together, the first touch of their warm, bare skin together had them both let out a contented sound, their tongues teasing and their kiss was filled with the kind of heat you know will lead to something more.

It was as though Michael refused to stand still, and as much as Geoff appreciated the drag of their skin together, the constant moving in his arms was getting bothersome. When Geoff threw the younger man on the bed, he did so with enough force that the redhead bounced, Michael's curls falling attractively around his face which was currently fixing Geoff with mischievous bedroom eyes.

"Stay still..." Geoff descended on the younger man, his voice soft, but firm, and he worked on biting and sucking possessive marks into Michael's neck.

"Sh-Shit," Michael groaned out, tilting his head to allow Geoff as much room as possible to work, while he tried to collect himself enough to be snarky. "C-Commanding man in bed? I like it."

His sentence was warped with gasps and repressed groans as Geoff's hands began wandering down the near-flat of his stomach to play teasingly with his fly. Michael, despite himself, laid as still as he could while remaining responsive to all the touches Geoff was laying over his body, though it as difficult to keep himself from wriggling when Geoff pulled off the redhead's jeans and mouthed at the tent in his briefs.

"You gonna be a good boy for daddy?" Geoff asked, dragging down the last thing standing between him and a naked Michael. All he got in return was a breathy snort, obviously he'd have to make Michael take him seriously...

When he put his hands high on the younger man's thighs and pushed them apart, throwing a wink up at Michael, all he got in return was a smirk and a light blush obvious over his pale cheeks. Although Michael let out a startled sound when Geoff threw his legs over his shoulders, falling back a little before whipping up to look down questioningly at him.

Geoff shot him a lopsided smile, lowered his head and ran a firm, long lick up the skin behind Michael's balls, making the redhead nearly jump out of his skin. Michael's eyes were wide and startled as Geoff's tongue only moved lower, the tip teasing around the rim of his hole, the flat of his tongue dragging across it so slowly he could feel himself shudder.

Michael's eyes stayed wide, his body was stock still, his hands locked in a grip on the sheets and he felt every little way that Geoff licked into him. He thought it over to himself for a second, knowing he wasn't getting any direct physical pleasure from the action, but just the knowledge of what Geoff was doing to him, and the way he could feel the- surprisingly adept- tongue move and flick and stroke had him painfully hard and dripping precome by the time Geoff pulled off and moved up to reach for the bedside table, bending his knees up wide to stay on his shoulders.

As he grabbed for the lube, Geoff found himself back up at face level with Michael, his eyes meeting a pair of shocked ones, cloudy with arousal. When he spoke again, it was almost mocking, though mostly victorious. 

"So," Geoff's voice was dark and heavy, though the teasing tone was obvious.  _"Are_ you going to be a good boy for daddy?"

Michael couldn't stop the shiver that ran from his shoulders down to his knees, knowing they'd be knocking together if they weren't spread wide over Geoff's shoulders still. He managed a quick nod and a breathy _"Yeah."_

Geoff chucked deeply against his ear and moved back down the pale body, clicking open the bottle of lube and silently praying that he still had some of the flavoured stuff left. He was much less teasing this time, the way his mouth moved was verging on ravenous as he drove his tongue deep into Michael, his teeth grazing the hot rim occasionally.

Michael wasn't some idiot kid, he knew how these kinds of things worked, in theory. Though to say he was a little nervous would be an understatement. All the guys he'd ever been with, he'd only offered them oral; no one had ever touched him like the way Geoff was now, and it was driving him absolutely insane, his breathing coming out as shocked puffs.

The redhead knew there would be an unbearable stretch, probably very painful, but when Geoff slipped a finger in beside his eager tongue, any discomfort was just from having something actually inside of him. That's probably just the job of the lube, he supposed... The tight pressure and the constant movement against his walls felt strange, but it drew the skin tight in a way that made his balls positively ache.

He could feel the tongue slow against his sensitive skin, the finger inside him became two and they moved slowly, rubbing around his walls as though searching for something. When he found it, though, Michael's body went as tight as a bowstring, his back arching way off the mattress. Geoff only offered a deep chuckle and continued to rub against that spot in relentless circles.

Michael could see fucking _stars_ and he could feel the heat pooling in his belly embarrassingly quickly. With a final, long shout of Geoff's name, he came hard over his stomach, hips pushing up and twitching enough that his cum splashed over his chest and even up onto his chin.

He fell back against the sheets, his mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath and form words. The latter of which failed and Geoff laughed at the way his mouth was flapping open and closed.

"You know," The older man interrupted his attempts. "I'd tease you about finishing so quickly, but it's kind of hot, you know? I could always use the ego boost..." The man ran his eyes along Michael's chin, licking his lips at the sight. "Plus you look real good with cum on your face."

It was like the words flipped a switch in Michael and the younger man was suddenly adamant to get even. He threw Geoff back against the bed, settling on his lap so that he could nip and whisper in the older man's ear,  _"Let me show you how good it looks when it's yours..."_

The words drew a pleased, but heavily aroused noise from Geoff, who allowed the redhead to squirm in his lap and grind down against him while he worked at Geoff's fly.

Michael took his time working his way down Geoff's body, allowing himself to return the favour and mark the man up just as much as he had Michael, while he tugged off the fabric of Geoff's pants and boxers.

He had bitten halfway down Geoff's stomach, following the long trail of hair, when he looked at Geoff's cock. The sight made him pause for a second and he could feel his mouth watering. It was bigger than any cock he'd tried to suck before, and he puffed out a hot breath against Geoff's skin at the thought of choking all of it down into his throat.

He was licking at his lips and wondering the best way to approach it when Geoff gave a breathy laugh above him. All Michael could do was frown, his bravado returned and he knew he'd have to put this smug asshole in his place. He lay on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his face hovering by the erect skin, watching as the angrily red flesh let out a drop of precome.

"You going to suck it, or do you want a signed picture first?" Geoff had a smug grin on his face and it only made Michael frown deeper.

He gave into temptation and licked at the bead forming at the head, moaning lightly when the salty taste burst on his tongue. This was familiar, a bit bigger than usual, maybe, but definitely familiar. He wrapped a hand around the member and took the head into his mouth, tonguing eagerly at the slit in a way he knew would make Geoff moan.

Geoff settled a hand onto Michael's head, fingering the curls and encouraging the man to take in more.  _'Poor kid doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.'_  Geoff thought to himself as he smiled down at the kid mouthing at him.  _'Not sure his enthusiasm is going to be enough... I wonder how long until he bends over and lets me fuck him instead.'_

Michael felt the encouragement from the hand on his head and looked up to see Geoff smirking at him. Michael's obvious response was to peer up through his eyelashes and shoot Geoff the best doe-eyes he could muster, keeping eye contact as he slid as much into his mouth as he could, paused to relax his throat and them continued until his lips were brushing against the dark, curly hair at the base.

Geoff's breathing was coming in puffs through his hanging-open mouth as he watched Michael stare up at him with his entire cock in his mouth. The boy started bobbing his head and all Geoff could focus on was the way the boy's throat bulged when he took him in to the root. The sight combined with the hot, wet pressure had Geoff moaning belatedly, tightening his fingers in the boy's hair; not forcing any movement, but to ground himself while he watched and enjoyed the man with his head in his lap.

Michael groaned in reply, enjoying the full feeling in his throat even more than usual, loving the way it nearly choked him every stroke, the way he had to gag around it occasionally, and how Geoff would toss his head back when the gagging tightened the pressure around his cock.

Michael felt something hard bump against his arm when he shifted, and checked what it was out of the corner of his eye. The bottle of lube. He knew exactly how to take Geoff down a peg.

Slowly, so as to not startle the man he was pleasuring, Michael laid a hand on Geoff's hipbone, working his tongue as best he could to distract him (If Geoff's noises were to be believed, it absolutely worked). Michael's hand very slowly trailed down against the join between Geoff's thigh and his hips, down to his balls were Michael stopped for a while, grabbing and squeezing at them, even taking Geoff's cock in far enough that he could lick down towards them.

He could feel the older man jump when Michael's hand stroke the skin behind his balls, though Geoff was nothing but cooperative and parted his legs further when Michael kept going down, rubbing a dry finger over his hole.

Geoff could hear the click of the lube bottle before he felt the cold, wet finger pressing at his entrance. He met Michael's raised eyebrow with a sheepish smile when it slipped in all too easily. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as Michael's fingers searched inside him, the bobbing of his head slowing, but never stopping. He let out a long moan and pushed back against Michael to let the boy know when he'd found Geoff's prostate.

Geoff didn't last much longer after that, the duel sensations of his cock being swallowed and his hole being finger-fucked had him on the edge within minutes, moaning out a warning to Michael who pulled off and stroked him to completion, aiming Geoff at his face.

Geoff came down from his high when Michael removed his fingers, and he looked down to see the younger man blushing and biting his lip, face and chest covered in both of their cum. Geoff gave another long groan and couldn't tear his eyes from Michael. 

"God, you're gonna give me a boner..." Geoff laughed and let his head fall back against the sheets. "Literally seconds after I cum, seeing you like that is going to give me a boner."

Michael saddled up beside him, catching his eyes with a naughty smirk and running his fingers through the mess on his face. He took the fingers into his mouth with an audible slurp and some intense bedroom eyes.

"Christ, you're going to be the death of me, let's just get you fucking cleaned up before I pass out from too many boners."

Michael could only giggle when he climbed off the bed and into the en suite bathroom Geoff had gestured to. He watched hungrily and unashamedly as the older man cleaned off his cock, while he ran a towel over his face to wipe off all the cum.

"So uhh," Geoff mumbled, making Michael's eyes shoot up to his face, as opposed to staring hungrily at his cock, making the redhead blush a little. "Did you want to... do this again sometime?"

Michael smiled a little at how awkwardly Geoff was handling this. "Yeah." Michael replied, surprisingly fondly. His mind, however, was preoccupied by the thought of Burnie and his cop buddies running in here to arrest the older man the second Michael gave the word.

"Did you... want to sleep in here tonight?" Geoff asked, a little hesitant, though his tone made it obvious he was offering because he wanted the bed company.

"Yeah," Michael said again, even surprising himself. "I'd like that."

 

As Michael lay tangled in the tousled bedsheets, his mind was working at a mile a minute. His jaw clenched and unclenched rhythmically as something to do while his mind drew lines and half-conclusions at a speed that was almost obscenely rushed in comparison to the slow, deep breathing of the warm body he was tucked into.

~

Michael swallowed heavily as he knelt on the ground, surrounded by his new coworkers, their hands in the air as the three cops pointed guns right at them. Michael didn't even recognise these three, and was a little offended Burnie wouldn't show up, even when he did such a good job on this one.

He felt Geoff's elbow brush against his, and he looked over to see the man giving him a sad smile. He shot one back for half a second before he rose from his knees.

"Michael-" Geoff started, stopping when the outbreak got a gun shoved in his face.

The redhead almost couldn't bear to look at them as he stood behind the line of officers. He did look, however, and the faces he saw ranged from indifferent but disappointed (from Ryan), to almost physically painfully heartbroken (from Geoff).

He felt his heart clench up in his chest and he couldn't bear to break eye contact with the older man, but he did.

Three precise gunshots rung through the air, and the entire crew seemed to screw their eyes shut in anticipation. Instead, they heard the collapse of the policemen standing in front of them, Michael still upright, holding a smoking gun.

Geoff was the first to his feet, rushing to Michael and catching him in a warm hug.

"I knew it!" The older man said, arms tight around him. "I knew you wouldn't sell us out like that! Oh my god, you have some fucking explaining to do, though..."

"I'd be glad to," Michael looked at Geoff, smiling but repentant. "Well... we may want to get rid of these bodies first."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to keep other ships out of this AU but o h w e l l. #shipcity
> 
> Also I am very happy that this is only one chapter long, though there are gonna be other parts to the series <3


End file.
